Ultah Kematian
by Konishi Yuhi
Summary: Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku saat aku terbaring koma dan tak sadarkan diri? apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu denganku dalam wujud roh, Naruto-kun? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hinata-chan, kau tidak akan mati. Selamat ulang tahun Hinata-chan
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Ultah Kematian

Genre : Hurt

Author : Konishi Yuhi

Rating : General

Cast : Naruto, Hinata

Yongs, ini adalah ff aku yang kedua jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo(s) karena aku nulis ff ini pas tengah malam karena lagi gak ada kerjaan wkwkwkwk. Oh ya ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu judul komik kesukaanku, tapi aku lupa apa judulnya ^^ . Ok selamat membaca ^^

ULTAH KEMATIAN

" Hinata-chan," siapa lagi yang akan memanggil nama dari gadis paling popular di Konoha High Scholl dengan akhiran –chan selain Uzumaki Naruto, pacar dari Hinata. Mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih dua tahun. Jika ditanya siapa yang lebih dulu menyukai, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya jika kujawab Hyuuga Hinata, sang primadona KHS menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, siswa yang selalu mendapat nilai jelek, yah walaupun wajahnya lumayan sih.

" Sebentar lagi kan kau ultah,kau mau dirayakannya seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

" I.. itu terserah Naruto-kun saja," jawab si pemilik rambut indigo itu sambil menyembunyikn wajahnya yang merona.

Memang sudah kebiasaan bagi Naruto untuk merayakan ulang tahun pacar tercintanya ini. Tiba- tiba Hinata teringat kalau ponselnya tertinggal di laci mejanya.

" Eto.. naruto-kun ponselku tertinggal dikelas aku kembali ke sekolah dulu, kau tunggu disini saja," tanpa ba bi bu lagi Hinata langsung berlari ke sekolah. Karna terburu-buru, saat menyebrang Hinata tidak melihat ke kanan kiri terlebih dahulu. Dari arah samping terdengar suara klakson mobil bercampur suara Naruto yang meneriakkan namanya. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya ia merasa taka sing dengan ruangan yang sekarang dilihatnya. Ya, itu adalah kamar Naruto. Saat sedang menikmati kamar Naruto, sang pemilik datang dengan lesu dan langsung kaget saat melihat Hinata ada di kamarnya.

" Hi.. Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah syoknya.

"Aku tidak tahu ke..ketika bangun aku su..sudah ada di kamar ini," jjawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ini.. Ini tidak mungkin," Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya dan bersandar di tembok.

" Apanya yang tidak mungkin Naruto-kun?'

" Tadi kau mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang sekolah, dan sekarang kau sedang koma di rumah sakit. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada di sini,"

Mendengar perkataan itu wajah Hinata langsung memucat.

Rumah Sakit

Di dalam kamar itu Hinata melihat tubuhnya sedang terbaring lemah. Mau tidak mau Hinata percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Dan sekarang ia adalah roh.

" Apakah itu artinya aku akan mati?" tanyanya sambil menahan air mata.

" Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau akan hidup Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto sambil menangis.

Melihat itu Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto tapi sia-sia, dirinya yang sekarang adalah roh. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh Naruto, karena dia adalah roh. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar Naruto.

Kamar Naruto

" Naruto-kun, kalau aku inin roh bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Hinata tanpa terputus-putus.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Mungkin karena kekuata cinta," jawab Naruto santai.

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto memaksakan dirinya agar tertawa. Sama seperti dirinya.

TBC

Preview part 2 nya

_Hinata : "apa aku benar-benar roh?"_

_Naruto : "Jangan pernah meniggalkanku Hinata-chan"_

_Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku yang semakin melemah, bertahanlah sedikit lagi sampai hari ulang tahunku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Ultah Kematian

Genre : Hurt

Author : Konishi Yuhi

Rating : General

Cast : Naruto, Hinata

Yongs, ini adalah ff aku yang kedua jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo(s) karena aku nulis ff ini pas tengah malam karena lagi gak ada kerjaan wkwkwkwk. Oh ya ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu judul komik kesukaanku, tapi aku lupa apa judulnya ^^ . Oh ya makasih buat yang udah ngasih review

Ok selamat membaca ^^

Ultah Kematian

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku pergi ke sekolah bersama Naruto, hanya saja kali ini aku dalam wujud roh. Sesampainnya di sekolah para siswa langsung mengerubuti Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang penasaran mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Ada juga yang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Naruto. Dasar menyebalkan. Kalau saja aku saat ini aku bukan dalam wujud roh pasti sudah kuhajar orang-orang seperti itu.

_Ternyata itu bukan mimpi, sekarang aku adalah roh, _batinku. Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang kemarin kulihat, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Bel pun berbunyi ,menandakan waktunya bagi para siswa untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah kimia. Pelajaran yang lumayan rumit.

Bosan, itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Timbullah niat iseng untuk mengerjai Naruto. Aku pun melayang ke dekatnya. Ada sedikit perasaan kaget yang tertulis jelas di wajah tampannya. Lalu aku membuat gerakan lucu dan tak lama kemudian Naruto tertawa cukup keras sampai seisi kelas dan guru yang sedang mengajar langsung memandang ke arahnya. Sementara yang ditatap langsung pura-pura sibuk menulis.

" Hinata-chan, harusnya kau jangan melakukan itu. Aku kan jadi kena hukum guru," pintanya sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Hehehe… Iya deh Naruto-kun. Gomen," balasku sambil tertawa.

"Kalau gitu sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus menciumku," kata Naruto dengan sengiran khasnya.

"Heeeehhh… me..memangnya bisa. Aku kan roh?"

"Bisa kok,"

Setelah berkata seperti itu tangannya mulai menyusuri pipiku kemudian ke leher dan mendorongnya secara perlahan agar bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Walaupun bibir kami tidak bersentuhan tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari bibirnya.

Setelah kejadian tadi dia tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencoba menggenggam tangan yang tidak bisa kugenggam. Saat Naruto sudah tidur, diam – diam Hinata pergi kerumah sakit menemui tubuhnya. Disana ia menangis sejadinya. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah.

' Aku mohon tunggulah… hiks.. tunggulah sebentar lagi ' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hari ini aku meminta Naruto menemaniku bermain di taman bermain. Kami sangat menikmati saat – saat bermain bersama. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menganggap Naruto gila karena berbicara sendiri. Well, dia tidak gila dan dia tidak bicara sendiri. Dia bicara denganku. Puas bermain aku memintanya menemaniku ke sekolah lebih tepatnya ke kelas dimana dulu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto.

"Hah, aku sangat rindu saat – saat seperti dulu," kataku sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Lalu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku tadi

" Naruto-kun, kau harus makan dengan benar. Jangan hanya makan ramen saja. Rajin olahraga dan juga jangan terlalu sering bersedih,"

"Hinata-chan, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku.."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi, sebuah panggilan, namun ia sama sekali tidak mau meresponnya.

"Naruto-kun, jawablah panggilan itu,"

"Tidak, aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku,"

" Itu adalah berita mengenai kematianku," balasku sambil berusaha mengahan tangis,

"Tidak mungkin. Hinata-chan jangan bercanda denganku, ini tidak lucu," melihat wajahnya aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih ini. Lalu aku pun melayang mendekatinya dan berkata," Naruto-kun, waktuku sudah tidak hampir habis. Meski pun aku sudah tiada tapi aku minta padamu teruslah merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Dengan begitu aku akan merasa sangat senang,"

"Hinata-chan…. Jangan,"

Lalu aku pun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan secara perlahan tubuhku berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil berurai air mata.

7 tahun kemudian

Di sebuah makam terlihat anak kecil dan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menatap makam itu.

" Narruuutoo…" panggi anak kecil itu. Kemudian sebuah pukulanringan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali – kali panggi otou-san," jawab pria yang dipanggi Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa setiap setahun sekali kita harus mengunjungi makamnya?" Tanya anak kecil itu.

"Karena sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya," jawab Naruto yang kini sudah dewasa.

**Gomen kalau di ff ini Hinata agak OOC ^^**


End file.
